A lighting apparatus disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 is provided with a mechanism for horizontal rotation, a mechanism for vertical rotation, and a mechanism for changing a shape of a concave mirror that reflects light emitted from a light source. Each of the mechanisms is controlled by a motor (i.e., a horizontal rotation motor, a vertical rotation motor, and a concave mirror control motor).
In addition, the lighting apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 uses a remote controller to transmit a control command to each of the motors to allow the horizontal rotation, the vertical rotation, and the light distribution state of the lighting apparatus to be remotely controlled.